Alpha & Omega
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena, an Omega, ended up being the new plaything of the Alpha Otoya. WARNING: contains futanari and rape.
1. Non-Class Black AU

**Hello! This fic is kinda different from my other fics. It's futa instead of simply yuri, and it was originally a roleplay between me and a friend. We worked hard to turn our rp into a fic, so we hope you'll like it. Now enjoy!**

 **ps: The story takes place in the non-class black AU, where everyone is the same except they never went to Class Black. I used that AU for my stories Akuma no Riddle IF and Killing Hacking.**

 **Warning: Futanari and rape.**

* * *

Shiena woke up in her bed as usual but realized that she couldn't move. She raised her head and discovered with fear that she was tied up, each of her limbs tied to the bed's legs. Before she could scream for help, she noticed that she wasn't alone. There was another girl with her. She knew her. She was the girl who keeps following Shiena around, trying to hang out with her.

"Ta...Takechi? What...what does this mean?! Untie me!"

"Ah Shiena-chan, you're awake," Otoya said, smiling, a little blush on her cheeks. "Why would I untie you after I went through so much trouble to get you where I want you," she licked her lips and continue to innocently smile but Shiena could tell there was something more sinister beneath it. "Ready to have some fun?" she said, approaching Shiena.

Shiena really didn't like that. Her smile was clearly a bad omen. She tried to struggle to break free, in vain. Shiena began to be really afraid.

"No...go away! Don't come any closer, you... alpha freak! Leave me alone!"

Otoya was at the bed. She then took out a pair of scissors and traced her fingers along the edge of the blade with the same twisted smile on her face.

"Shiena-chan that's not very nice, I just want to help my cute little Omega out. And that's not how you should treat your future girlfriend," she said with a hurt expression on her face. She climbed on top of Shiena, her smile even wider than before.

To be honest, if it was in another circumstance Shiena would be happy to hear such a pretty girl tell her that. But right now she was tied up and the other girl was creepy, especially with those scissors. She pulled on her restraints, in vain. Shiena felt tears coming from her eyes

"Why...what are you to do to me? Please, don't hurt me..."

"Why?" Otoya said, her cheerful attitude returned. "That's an easy question to answer, it's because," she blushes slightly "... I love you and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to play with you," she ran her finger up and down Shiena thigh. "Shiena-chan is so cute I just want to gobble her up! In fact, I think that's just what I'll do but don't worry, I'll do it gently...….very...very gently," she said that but her cheerful attitude changed to a more threatening one. She stares at Shiena for a brief moment then smile again and out  
of nowhere she pulls out the scissors and cut off her pyjama bottoms.

Shiena let out a cry when Otoya cut off her pyjama bottom. She really didn't like it. This girl meant no good, she was crazy. Shiena knew what her intentions were and didn't want that. She didn't want to do that with that freak, not her first time…

"No! I don't want that! I hate you!" she shouted, before realizing with regret that it might not have been a good idea to say that.

Otoya coldly slapped Shiena across the face, then she grabbed her shirt and ripped it to shreds.

"Say that again, I dare you. I don't want to hurt my Shiena-chan but I will if I have to," she stabbed her scissors in the pillow next to Shiena's head violently.

This was too much for the brunette. She was really in danger, that girl could seriously hurt her, or worst. Shiena started to sob out of fear.

"N-No, please, no...Don't...don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please...don't hurt me."

"Your words aren't good enough Shiena-chan. If you're really sorry you'll make it up to me with your actions," Otoya's face got closer to Shiena's. "Right, Shiena-chan?"

Shiena felt a rush of heat in her cheeks when she got her face so close from hers. Takechi was really pretty. Too bad she was a freaking psycho. Shiena knew what Takechi wanted, but she didn't want to... But she knew that if she didn't cooperate, things would get worst for her. Shiena preferred that over being tortured and possibly killed.

"I...I'll do what you want, just please...don't hurt me...don't kill me, I beg you!"

"Hehe, Shiena-chan is so cute when she's begging. If that's the case then I have one simple request. Be mine, Shiena-chan," Otoya pressed her lips against Shiena's.

Shiena had to admit, she kisses well. Not that she knew a lot about it since it was her first kiss. Her first kiss had been stolen by that psycho. But deep down, a part of her enjoyed it. Shiena felt ashamed of herself. There was no way she wanted to be hers. She just had to pretend to go along Takechi 's twisted desire until she had the chance to escape.

"Y-Yes, sure...I'll be yours, whatever you want…"

"Good, very good. I'm glad there's no reason for me to tell them about that place you come from, you know that place with the assassins that kill bullies, what's the name of it again? Hopefully, Shiena-chan is not a promise-breaker," Otoya said as she rubbed her hand against Shiena's thigh.

"How...how do you know about that!?" Shiena asked in a panic before she let out a soft moan because Takechi touched her thigh. She didn't like the fact her body was reacting to her touch, it was almost like she actually liked it. But she didn't.

"Shiena-chan wasn't there a girl that you were you supposed to avenge? I'm sure you can guess what happened to her," Otoya said as she took off Shiena's panties. "It was easy though. All I had to do was go through your phone. Tho 'Fluffy' is quite an interesting password hahaha," Otoya said, rubbing Shiena's slit.

Shiena couldn't help but moaned when Takechi touched her slit. She didn't want that. She didn't want her body to like it. And what Takechi just said worried her

"Ahh...what...what are you saying? She...she was murdered by...Jack the ripper...of the 21 century...ahh.."

"Come on, I know you're smart Shiena-chan. I'm sure you can connect the dots," Otoya said that as she started rubbing Shiena's slit in circular motions. "Shiena-chan is making me so excited," she says in a breathy voice. There was a noticeable bulge in her pants."

"Oh shit, she really is an alpha," Shiena thought with fear.

Things don't look good for the brunette. She was scared, She didn't want that. But her body kept responding positively to Takechi's touches, she let out some moans of pleasure. When she realized what the other girl was implying, she was utterly terrified.

"You...you're the one who killed her, you...you're that serial killer!?"

Otoya began rubbing Shiena's clit in circular motions, it was easy because of the juices. She chuckled lowly.

"That's right, my Shiena-chan is so smart...and...so..so...wet too. You smell so good," Otoya said with her face flushed

Shiena couldn't help but moan even more. It pained her to admit it, but Takechi was good with her fingers. But what she told her acted as a turn-off.

"Why...why are you doing that!? Why did you kill her!? You murderer!"

"Why? Because she was a girl with a pretty face Shiena-chan, and girls with pretty faces need to be cut when they are blooming or else they rot. It's like flowers. I just cut some pretty flowers in order to make a beautiful bouquet, and no one wants a rotting bouquet" Otoya said, tracing around Shiena 's clit teasingly then with her other hand she took off her pants. "But in the end, it worked out good for you, after all, I can't imagine my Shiena-chan killing anyone."

Shiena tried to resist the pleasure that was overtaking her. She didn't want to like it, not with that monster touching her. Takechi was worse than a bully.

"That...that's insane, you're crazy! It doesn't make any sense. Does that mean...you're going to kill me?" Shiena said as she began to shiver in fear, especially when Takechi removed her pants and Shiena could see what was waiting for her.

"Like what you see Shiena-chan? I'm bigger than most Alphas. Hopefully, you can take big things. I want us to be connected to the fullest, and don't worry, I'm not going to kill you cuz Shiena-chan is an internal blooming flower. Your beauty comes from the inside, not from the outside so I see no reason to cut you open," Otoya took her hand away and rubbed it against her crotch, the juices made it slippery. "Ah! I want to put it in you so bad. But Shiena-chan still needs some more work, it's going to take a lot of your love juices in order to put this inside you," without any shame Otoya removed her hand from her crotch and licked the remainder of the juices. "Shiena-chan is delicious, I think I'll taste it directly," she put her head between Shiena's legs and started licking her vulva

Shiena moans became louder. It was too much. She couldn't resist the pleasure anymore. She never felt something like that before. Having someone licking her there felt wonderful, even if it was that psycho. Shiena felt a little bit relieved when she said she didn't want to kill her, but she was still afraid. Takechi was a serial killer after all, and she was pretty much raping her.

"P-Please, I...don't want to die..." Shiena managed to say between two moans. She felt like she was about to come soon.

Otoya stopped, her face dripping with love juices.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to kill you? Keep annoying me like that and I won't let you reach your peak!" Otoya said as she shoved two fingers in, making scissor motions with her fingers.

Shiena was so wet that the fingers went inside of her easily. Still, she let out a cry out of surprise. She was so scared. She didn't want to make Takechi mad, she was afraid to get hurt or even killed. Tears of fear fell from her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me...I'll do what you want."

Otoya took her fingers out before Shiena could reach her orgasm. She took off her panties, Shiena could see her erect member fully now. Otoya then pressed it against Shiena's face.

"Well, I did warn you of the consequences of not stopping your whining and because of that, I won't let you reach your peak. So as a way to say sorry why don't you try licking it? And remember, no biting," Otoya said.

Oh gosh, Shiena didn't like that. And she felt ashamed of herself to actually feel upset that Takechi stopped touching her. She hated herself for that. Shiena looked at the dick with fear. She didn't want that inside of her, she was afraid it might hurt. But all Takechi wanted now was for her to lick it, so it should be fine. But how was she supposed to do that? Like a popsicle?

"Y-Yes, anything you want..." Shiena said as she started licking her dick. She started by the base, tracing her tongue up to her glans. It tasted salty. She then traced circles around it, focusing on her glans. Was it the most sensitive place right? Would Takechi really be satisfied with that? Because if she wasn't, the brunette was worried about her safety. She tried to remember what she saw in her adult manga and suddenly had an idea. "Would...would you like it if...I put it in my mouth?" she asked nervously.

"Shiena-chan is so naughty!" Otoya said, blushing slightly. "Does it taste that good that my Shiena-chan wants to take it deeper into her mouth? Go ahead if you want but I'll have you know I won't be satisfied with coming once," she pushed it against Shiena face again, a sly smile on her face.

Shiena didn't really like that, she was afraid. But she had to do this, for her sake. She opened her mouth and managed to put half of her sex in it. She sucked on it like my life depends on it. She rolled her tongue around it as she sucked on it, she then teased her glans with the tip of her tongue as she continued to give her a blowjob. She stopped for a moment just to ask "do you like that?" and continued to give her a blowjob.

"Mmmmmmmmm~ Shiena-chan ah-uh," Otoya pat Shiena's head in approval, a blissful expression on her face but she didn't look like she was coming yet.

Shiena shivered a little when she felt Takechi's hand touching her. She tried to fit more of her dick in her mouth and began to suck on it harder and quicker. She really wanted her to come so she could be over with it.

"Mmmmm~ Shiena-chan is mmm-ah~ t-the best. You really love my cock don't you?" Otoya said, beginning to thrust into Shiena's mouth slowly.

Shiena didn't offer any resistance when Takechi began to thrust her dick in her mouth. She let her do the back and forth movement. But the brunette continued to stimulate her sex with my tongue the best she could. She could taste that her dick was becoming even saltier. Was Takechi about to come soon?

"Mmmmmmm~ it feels so good Shiena-chan," Otoya said as her pre-come began to drip down Shiena's throat. She then tightened her grip on Shiena's hair and thrust faster.

It hurt. Shiena didn't like that. She just wanted it to be over soon. But she still continued to do what she had to in order to satisfy Takechi. This was her best option to stop the pain. It was hard to breathe too, but still bearable.

"Mmmmm~yessssssssss," with one final thrust Otoya came down Shiena's throat but as she was coming it didn't appear as if she was softening at all. "Nnn~ drink it all Shiena-chan."

Shiena tried her best to drink it all despite her disgust. But there was too much so some of it rolled down her chin. She was really beginning to lack oxygen.

Otoya noticed Shiena was breathing heavily from her nose and pulled out.

"Shiena-chan really is the best, you're trying so hard to satisfy me. Do you love me that much? Shiena-chan, as I thought, is an eternal blooming flower. I think I'm going to take this eternal blooming flower and fertilize it, if you know what I mean hahaha," as she said that she got off of Shiena, then her hand started approaching Shiena's no-no zone. She was in front of Shiena now and she began spreading it open.

Shiena was glad that Takechi looked so satisfied and to not have her dick in her mouth anymore, but then she was afraid when she understood what Takechi was planning. She started to shiver in fear and felt like her eyes were teary again.

"P-Please...it's...it's my first time...I don't want to be in pain."

"Shiena-chan I said I'd be gentle so don't worry" Otoya said, an annoyed expression on her face. "Didn't I tell you not to whine? Do you want me to punish you again?" she inhaled near Shiena's pussy. "Shiena-chan smells so good it's intoxicating! I can't wait to be inside you," after she said that Otoya started licking up and down and around Shiena's clit.

"Shiena moaned when Takechi started to lick her. She was really sensitive thanks to the orgasm denial she did to her earlier. Her body really wanted to come. But she was so afraid. She was afraid that it would hurt when she'll go inside of her. And she was afraid Takechi might get mad and punish her.

"I wasn't...whining...I swear. I'm just...afraid because...it's so big. I don't think...it will fit. I wouldn't want you...to be disappointed in me," Shiena nervously said to appease her.

At that Otoya stopped licking and shoved two of her fingers inside instead.

"You're afraid it's too big?" she said, curiosity in her smile. "How can Shiena-chan say something so lewd?" she squealed. "Don't worry Shiena-chan, you're already nice and wet and I'll be sure to stretch you out beforehand too. Plus don't worry, if we really want it to fit we'll make it fit."

It didn't really comfort Shiena. She knew there was no way she could avoid that. She could call for help, but Otoya would most likely brutalize her if she tried that. All she could do is make sure it won't hurt.

"Y-Yes, that would be...nice. I don't want it to hurt...It's my first time after all."

While still fingering Shiena, Otoya used her other hand to pet shiena head gently.

"Good girl Shiena-chan, that's what I like to hear," Otoya said before she got back to licking Shiena's clit and fingering her, a pleased smile on her face.

Shiena began to moan louder. It felt really good. She hated how Takechi managed to make her like it even if it was rape. But she had to remain obedient, for her own sake. She could feel how wet she was. She felt a pleasant pressure inside her pussy. She was about to come.

Otoya moved her fingers faster and harder as she sucked on Shiena's clit, a pleased smile on her face and determination in her eyes.

Shiena couldn't hold back anymore. She finally reached the climax in a powerful moan of pleasure. She then tried to catch up her breath, exhausted. SHe never came that hard in her life.

"I...I came..." Shiena said tearfully, ashamed of herself to have enjoyed it.

Otoya took her head away and pulled her fingers out then licked them.

"Shiena-chan…" she said as she caressed Shiena's face with the hand that she just used to pleasure her. "Why do you look so ashamed? It felt good, didn't it? No need to be ashamed of that and don't worry, I did enjoy it too. You taste very good Shiena-chan. Here let me show you," she pressed her lips against hers sticking her tongue in Shiena's mouth.

Shiena didn't protest when Takechi forcefully kissed her. It tasted kind of salty, yet also sweet. Really different from what her dick tasted like. She was still scared, but she felt like Takechi wasn't going to hurt her. Not now. Still, one couldn't help but being afraid when they are tied up and raped by a psycho serial killer, even if it feels good.

Otoya broke the kiss, licking the remainder of the saliva from her lips.

"Everything about you is just so good," Otoya said as she smiled with satisfaction. She went to the popes that were tying shiena legs to the bed. "I'm going to remove this so I can spread your legs open wider. If you kick me or do anything to escape there will be a punishment," she said the last part threateningly.

"I...I won't do that, I promise..." Shiena said fearfully. Even if it was tempting to just kick this psycho alpha, there was no way Shiena was going to do that. She cared too much for her life for that. So she just braced herself for the worst, resigned to what was going to happen to her. She couldn't help but thought that being an omega really suck, especially when you became the target of some crazy alpha.

With a thoughtful expression on her face Otoya asked Shiena: "not that this matters or anything but Shiena-chan are you on birth control?" she went to her bag that was on Shiena's desk, already knowing the answer to that she pulled out a condom but Shiena couldn't see what Otoya was pulling out from  
that angle.

"No...since I don't...didn't have a sex life...Wait. What...what are you planning? I...I don't want to get pregnant...Please don't get me pregnant!" Shiena begged tearfully, panicked.

Otoya pat shiena head. The brunette could see the condom in Otoya's hand now.

"Calm down, I'm not going to get you pregnant...yet. I want to enjoy your first time"

Thoughtfully Otoya inspected the condom, making sure there are no holes and that it was up to date.

She then casually took the condom out of the package and slipped it on her dick.

The 'yet' didn't reassure Shiena, but she was kinda relieved when she saw the condom. It was already terrible that she was being raped, it would have been worse if it was unprotected sex.

"I...I'll do anything...anything you want... but please...don't get me pregnant. I'm...I'm too young for that..."

"Hahaha, Shiena-chan is so cute when she's begging. One day you'll beg for me to get you pregnant."

Otoya eagerly got closer to the bed.

"Spread your legs open as far as they can go Shiena-chan," Otoya ordered

There was no way Shiena was going to beg for that. But it seemed that she had nothing to worry about now regarding pregnancy. She didn't protest and obeyed immediately, and spread her legs open as far as she could.

"l-like that?"

''Shiena-chan!'' Otoya squealed like a high-school girl excited for prom night. In a millisecond she was on top of Shiena, rubbing her dick against her pussy, getting ready for penetration. "Ready shiena-chan?" she asked, lining it up against Shiena's entrance as if the brunette had a choice anyway.

Shiena was almost tempted to say 'no you freak' but she knew it wasn't a good idea. So she just nodded, preparing herself for the worst, and closed her eyes in apprehension.

"Hehe, Shiena-chan is such a good girl," Otoya said before she eagerly pushed it in in one thrust. Surprisingly it fit all the way to the base. "mmm~ as I thought Shiena-chan really is the best. mmmm~see Shiena-chan I told you it would fit if we wanted it both enough."

Shiena let out a cry when this big thing penetrated her. She may be really wet, it still hurt at first. Must be because her hymen broke. But then, it started to feel good. It really does fit, it filled all of her pussy perfectly, even if it stretched it. She could feel her dick so deep inside of her.

"Ahhh..."

"Mhh...nnnh~ Shiena-chan is so tight yet wet, I can tell I'm stretching you to the brim, you feel so good," Otoya thrust her hips suddenly. "mmmmm~ I'm going to start moving now," she began moving her hips at a slow pace.

Shiena was afraid to rip if Takechi started to move. But for now, it wasn't painful. It actually felt good. She really disliked how her body reacted, she felt betrayed by it. she began to moan louder, unable to keep her voice down.*

Otoya's smile widened as she heard Shiena moaned. She then asked with a blissful expression on her face: "you like that Shiena-chan? Come on, tell me you like it, tell me how my big dick is making you feel so good." She thrust faster and harder.

Shiena wanted to say no but she knew she would be lying. It does feel incredibly good. But she didn't want to say it out loud, she still disliked being in that situation where she was being raped by a serial killer. But she felt like she had to say it in order to make sure Takechi won't get mad at her.

"Y-Yes, it...it feels good. I...ahhh...I like your...ahhh...big dick..." Shiena managed to say as I began to moan louder.

"Ahhh...…... your broken language is the cutest Shiena-chan mmmmmm~ I'm glad you like it so much. Get ready cuz I'm going to fuck you every chance I get mmmm~" Otoya thrust her hips even faster but it didn't look like she was coming yet.

Shiena could feel her dick in every inch of her pussy. It felt amazing. She moaned loudly, almost forgetting about her predicament. She felt her pussy tighten around her sex. She wasn't going to last long, she was already near her climax.

"Mmmm...nnh...ahhh~ " Quickly Otoya untied Shiena's hands just to flip her onto her belly. She then retired them and pushed her fingers against Shiena's clit, stimulating it while still moving back and forth.

"It was too much for Shiena. There was too many stimulations. Her body couldn't help but enjoy it. Why couldn't it be unpleasant? That way she could truly hate it like she should do. But she couldn't because it felt too good. Tears fell on her cheeks as she moaned with pleasure, feeling a pleasant pressure in her sex. She was about to come soon."

Otoya stopped suddenly and kissed Shiena, forcing her tongue into her mouth, once more exploding her palate. She then pulled away and said: "Hey Shiena-chan I love you, do you love me? If you say you love me I'll let you come as a reward."

Shiena didn't want to say it. It would be a lie. She didn't want to have sex with that psycho. But Takechi went too far now, Shiena was too turned on to stop there. Her body was craving for an orgasm, this desire dominated her.

"Y-Yes, I...I love you. Please, let...let I come!"

"Really Shiena-chan? I'm so happy!" Otoya said joyfully. She stimulated Shiena's clit and moved her hips back and forth faster and harder than she was doing earlier. From the way, her dick was pulsating Shiena could tell Otoya wasn't going to last long. She then aggressively bit Shiena's neck.

She cried in pain when she bit her. But it didn't stop her from coming. That small-time Takechi stopped had made her even more sensitive. Shiena screamed both of pain and pleasure as a reach the climax. Then she felt extremely dizzy, there were too many hormones flowing in her blood. She was panting and sobbing, weakened by her recent orgasm. Otoya was still trusting her dick inside of her, but she felt too numb to react. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had, and she hated the fact she had it with that psycho alpha.

"Mmmmmm...ahhhh...nnnh~ "Quickly Otoya untied Shiena's hands from the bed's frame, her arms still bound together. Otoya flipped Shiena over on her back and placed Shiena's arms around her neck. She stood up and moved Shiena's body up and down while still thrusting, using Shiena like some type of sex toy. "Shiena-channnnnnnnn! I'm coming!" she yelled as she reached her orgasm, ejaculating inside the condom inside. Shiena could feel it inflating like a balloon. If it wasn't for the condom Otoya could have gotten Shiena pregnant.

Shiena felt a pressure inside of her pussy. She opened my eyes and discovered that she wasn't tied to the bed anymore, but her hands were still tied up together. She was now sitting, Otoya's dick still inside of her. Takechi had a blissful expression. She must have come too. Does that mean the nightmare was finally over?

Otoya pulled out, then she laid Shiena on the bed. She then untied the brunette's arms. Shiena was too exhausted to do anything. She then took the condom off and threw it in the garbage. She would have liked to continue, but she didn't want to break Shiena too soon. She then whispered in the brunette's ear ''you're mine now Shiena-chan. I won't let anyone else have you."

Shiena was too exhausted to move. She felt like she was about to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and hoped that when she woke up, it would all just have been a nightmare. And if it wasn't, well, it seemed that she got herself an Alpha, whether she wanted it or not.

"Good night Shiena-chan."

* * *

 **In case you wonder, I roleplayed Shiena. If you liked it, we may post our next rp here ;)**


	2. School AU

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter! This chapter isn't a continuation tho. It's also in the omegaverse, but it's another context. It happens in a school AU where the characters aren't assassins anymore. But our next roleplay is going to be a continuation of the first chapter, so don't worry. We hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

It was a terrible day for Shiena. She was currently in her heat cycle, and this one was a hard one. She couldn't concentrate in class, and she was afraid that she might attract the Alphas' attention. So she decided to go rest in the infirmary. The nurse wasn't there today so Shiena was alone. Good. She tried to ease her heat by masturbating.

Shiena heard the door lock from behind her.

"Heya Shiena-chan, how's the little Omega doing?"

Shiena blanched when she heard her name being said. She immediately stopped what she was doing, hoping that her arousal didn't look too obvious. She recognized this voice. It doesn't sound good to her. Shiena turned her head and discover with terror that she guessed right.

"Ta-Takechi! What...what are you doing here!?"

Otoya smiled gleefully as she began approaching the bed. The smile seemed innocent but Shiena knew that there was something sinister behind it.

"I'm here for you, of course, tho with that smell I'm surprised not every Alpha is here. I mean it's quite strong."

Shiena didn't like that. This girl meant no good. She was a bully and a lady killer. According to rumours she slept with many girls and always ended up breaking their hearts with no remorse. Shiena wanted nothing to do with that jerk.

"Get...Get out! Don't bother me, you bully!"

"Now that's not very nice Shiena-chan," she said with a fake hurt expression that Shiena could see right through.

Otoya reached the bed and grabbed Shiena jaw, looking directly into her eyes, her hand squeezing Shiena's thigh.

"And from what you were about to do a minute ago I would say your one to talk Shiena-chan!"

Shiena suddenly felt embarrassed. So she saw her! But regardless, she wasn't going to let her do as she pleased with her. Takechi kept trying to hit on her, but Shiena was certainly not interested in someone like her. She had to be clear with her. Shiena tried to push her away.

"Don't touch me you freak! What I did as nothing to do with you. Leave me alone!"

"Shhh...," Otoya pressed a finger to Shiena's lips. "I wouldn't yell if I were you Shiena-chan," she squeezed Shiena's thigh again, "who knows all the Alphas that could come," she says enthusiastically. "I mean, who could resist an Omega in heat?"

Shiena didn't like what she was implying. But it was true that she didn't want a bunch of Alphas to come here. She was afraid she might get gang-raped. she wasn't fond of Alphas to being with. She would much prefer to be with a beta. Seemed safer.

"What...what do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Otoya let go of Shiena's jaw and nibbles her ear. She then breathed out into it. "I want you Shiena-chan."

That wasn't good. Shiena was so much in heat that a part of her was fine with doing it with anyone, even Takechi. But she still had enough self-control to know she would regret it. There was no way she was going to lose her first time with her. But she couldn't help but moan when she nibbled her ear. So Shiena replied by biting her neck.

"I said don't touch me!"

"Shiena-chan," Otoya grunted. She then rubs the place where Shiena bit her, still smiling. "Do you know why the Alphas haven't touched you yet?"

The vibe that was coming from Otoya was much more threatening now.

"I'll tell you one thing, it's not because you were able to hide your smell," Otoya began snickering.

Shiena was worried. Takechi really looked like she had bad intention. But she was curious about what she had to say.

"It's because...I'm not their type. I'm not attractive enough to catch their interest. Not that I care...it's even better that way. I want nothing to do with Alphas, you're all bullies who want to attack us Omegas!"

"Shiena-chan," she smiled devilishly, "they don't care about that," she giggles, "an Omega in heat is an Omega in heat. They're not attacking you because I made a deal with them."

"What...what deal have you made?" Shiena asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing special, let's just say if my smell isn't on you by tomorrow you are going to get bullied again," she smiled sadistically at Shiena.

Shiena couldn't believe what she heard. It can't be true. She must be lying.

"I..I don't believe you! Why...why would the other Alphas...accept such a deal?!"

"You'd be surprised Shiena-chan, admiration can go a long way!" she started pressing Shiena against the bed, "but then again you don't know how that feels, do you Shiena-chan?"

Shiena was afraid. What if Takechi was saying the truth? She didn't want to be targeted by Alphas. I had been enough bullied in her life, and I knew they could probably do something worst to her. She wanted to struggle but she didn't have the strength too. She was too horny to actually try to push her away. Shiena didn't want to do it with her, but her body wanted.

"What...what do you mean? What I don't know...how it feels?"

"I mean you don't know what it's like to be admired, to be desired, until you met me. I can give you what you need, I can make you feel it what's it's like to be loved," she smiled and then pressed her body against Shiena's. "Can you feel it? Can you feel my need for you?"

Shiena's body felt so warm right now. she couldn't help but be turned on. She cursed her heat cycle! She even found Takechi really attractive right now. Well, she was a pretty girl, Shiena couldn't deny that. If it wasn't from her horrible personality, she would be her type. Her hormones were slowly taking the control of her mind. She needed to have sex, her body was craving for it. But she didn't want to be forced to do this with her...yet a part of Shiena didn't care at this point.

"I...I can feel...something poking...my leg..."

"That's my need for you, you can feel it can't you? Doesn't it feel good to be needed?" Otoya got up and then took her panties off. She then spread Shiena's legs and started rubbing her dick against her panties. Shiena could feel it through the fabric, it made a slippery noise as Otoya rubbed.

Her dick was so big, Shiena was sure it would feel incredible inside of her...She couldn't control her thoughts anymore, she was too horny to care about who she was with. She just needed to finally get rid of her urge. Being an Omega sucked sometimes. And she couldn't deny that a part of her was happy to see someone so interested in her. It never happened before.

"Ahh...you...you bully. Do...do as you like...but please...be gentle...it's...my first time."

"Hmm I don't know, you don't seem that interested. Perhaps maybe I should go after all," Otoya rubbed her length against Shiena's panties. "Again if you truly want it you'll have to tell me you want it properly."

Shiena couldn't believe what she heard. That girl was legitimately blackmailing her and forcing herself on her, and now she was trying to make her beg for something she didn't even want in the first place. Shiena's body may be all hot, but her mind was now boiling too.

"You...you're the one who wants that! You..you're toying with my feelings with no regards about how I feel, you're just...a bully! Why me? What am I ever done to you? You have plenty of girls who would love to be with you, yet you chose to harass me instead...why!?"

"Why...?" Otoya's face went blank for a moment before returning to her original friendly expression. "It's because I was never satisfied with those girls. I mean sure they were pretty but they couldn't satisfy me in a particular way, I was always left frustrated with myself and them. At first I ignored I thought my brain was playing tricks on me so I simply broke up with one after the other but nothing felt right. You may not know this but I've been keeping my eye on you for quite a while and I think you might just be what I'm looking for but whenever I tried to approach you, you always sent me away, so I needed to conduct a plan. There, now you should understand. And your not exactly in the type of situation where you can be asking questions Shiena-chan."

Shiena wasn't sure how to feel about this. It felt strange to be viewed that way by someone. But she didn't know if she could trust Takechi. She was a lady killer, after all, always lying to get girls' heart before breaking it. She didn't want to fall for her tricks. But somehow, a part of her felt like she was telling the truth. Not that it comforted her in any way, Takechi was still pretty much trying to sexually assault her.

"I...that's a terrible way to get what you want. You...don't care about my feelings at all. I'm not just an object you can play with, I'm a person! And I don't like to be treated as if I was a plaything!"

"I never said you were an object," Otoya said, annoyed. "Shiena-chan stop putting words in my mouth," she sounded hurt but there was something off about it. "Also, like you're one to talk about caring about someone's feelings, you never even bother to give me a chance. Keep in mind this whole situation is your fault, if you had just given me a chance none of this would have happened and don't try to say I could have done something else because honestly, I don't think you would have let me done something else."

"You...you're one to talk! You're blackmailing me a threatening me with this deal you have with the other Alphas. If I didn't give you a chance it's because you're an awful person, and you just proved it to me with your behaviour!"

"Yeah and that's where you go wrong again, one you never would give me the chance to prove anything, you never even bother to interact any more than a lecture, two this deal can actually benefit you. Tell me Shiena-chan how many people have confessed to you? Versus how many people have bullied you?" Otoya asked but Shiena got the feeling that Otoya already knew the answer.

"Your actions prove me I was right to never give you a chance. You're a bully and I hate people like you. So even if you're saying the truth, that you actually...like me, it doesn't change the fact you threatened be. And...no one confessed to me before...but that's not the point! I have been bullied enough already, so please, just...leave me alone. I...I don't want to be made fun of again" Shiena said as she felt her eyes becoming wet. But then, she felt her freaking heat coming back, aroused by the fact she had Takechi's dick near her pussy. But she tried her best to not show it.

"And that's where the deal benefits you Shiena-chan," Otoya pulled Shiena panties to the side and began rubbing her dick directly on her sex. "If you agree to be mine no one will ever pick on you again because I won't allow them to and on top of that you get someone to help you with your heat cycle. You get someone to hold you and you get someone that actually loves you unlike the people who should love you but don't and if you don't agree to be mine both of us end up miserable. So do you want to feel good or do you want to feel bad Shiena-chan?"

Shiena couldn't help but let out a weak moan when she felt Takechi's dick rubbing on her pussy. She was so horny right now and aroused, she won't be able to resist long.

"I...I want people...to leave me...alone. I want...to feel good...but I don't want it to be with you...or be yours..." Shiena said while being slowly taken by the pleasure.

"Is that so?" Otoya pressed the tip of her dick against Shiena's entrance. It looks like she was going to put it in but that was not what she did. "Perhaps you need to be persuaded a little more," she says lowly, licking her own fingers and then began rubbing her fingers around Shiena's clit in a teasing way.

Shiena moaned when Takechi touched her clit. It felt so good. She really wanted it. Her body was craving for sex. She was too horny to think rationally. She wanted to tell her that she didn't want it, but her mouth simply refused to obey her. So she just kept moaning quietly, overtaken by her heat.

"Ahhh…"

Suddenly Otoya rubbed Shiena's clit directly but as soon as her fingers touched it they left and continue tracing circles around it instead.

"Ahhh...why are you...teasing me like that...you know I can't do anything against you, so just...do as you wish. It's not like I have the choice anyway...mhh..." In her current state, Shiena knew she couldn't defend herself, and Takechi had back her into a corner with the deal she had with the other Alphas. And also, a small part of Shiena wasn't totally against it.

Otoya rubbed Shiena's clit for a bit longer than she did last time and then she traced circles around it.

"Again that's not how you ask Shiena-chan, come on just be honest!"

Takechi was really being a jerk right now. Shiena didn't want to beg for something she didn't wish in the first place, but her body was agonizing right now. She couldn't care less about who I'll do it, but she needed sex desperately.

"P-Please...stop being a tease and...make me feel good. I can't...bear with this anymore."

"Hehe, good girl," she pated Shiena head and then took her hand and dick away for a moment and put a condom on. "I'll be gentle," but what she did next was anything but gentle. She slammed it in with a lot of force.

Shiena let out a cry of pain when Takechi suddenly penetrated her. It hurt. She may be wet and aroused, she was not fully prepared for this. Her eyes teared up a little.

"Ouch! You...you said you were...going to be gentle...you liar..."

"Shiena-chan...," she let out a sigh of relief, "I'm finally inside you. You have no idea what an Omega smell does to an Alpha. But I did say I was going to be gentle so let me make it up to you."

While still inside Shiena, Otoya nibbled at her neck

Shiena let out a moan, but she still felt like her pussy might tear off. But it also became wetter, probably a reaction her body had to protect her.

"It's...it's too big!"

Otoya pulled out slightly to gain access to Shiena clit and then began rubbing it in circular motions.

"Shiena-chan are you trying to make me get harder? Because what you just said was a major turn on, it's taking a lot of my self-control right now to not just fuck you."

Shiena moaned when she touched her clit. This sudden pleasure eased the pain, and eventually make it more bearable, and even pleasurable.

"That...wasn't...my intention...I'm simply...stating the facts...ahh..."

"Really now?" Otoya said doubtedly. She then began to rub harder.

Shiena moaned even louder. It was starting to feel really good. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but her dick felt great inside of her pussy.

Otoya suddenly stopped when she started rubbing again.

"What's this Shiena-chan? Are you starting to like it? I can feel you becoming tighter and wetter."

Shiena couldn't deny that she liked it. But she considered that it was only because she was so horny and that her body really craved for sex.

"It's..only because...I'm in heat..."

"That's a bold face lie and you know it. I bet you're a naughty girl who loves sex secretly," she rubbed Shiena clit then stopped again then started rubbing it again, "especially when it's with me," Otoya smiled sadistically.

Shiena moaned even louder, her body was overtaken by carnal pleasure. Damn, it felt so good, she wanted more. But it doesn't change the fact she despised her.

"You're just...taking advantage...of my heat...in my current state...I can't help...but feeling good.." Shiena said, defiant.

"I can tell that you're feeling really good just from the way your moaning but it isn't enough is it? You want me to go faster right? You want me to tease you more right?" Otoya stopped again this time for a minute then she started moving her fingers again but at a slower pace.

Shiena's hips had started to shake. She wanted more. Takechi was not even moving yet, and the sudden slow pace was almost torture.

"Stop...being a tease and just...fuck me already...!"

"Hehehe oh my, you've gotten so demanding. I thought you despised me so why would you want me to fuck you? You know you can get out of this with just a blowjob if you want," Otoya moved her fingers even slower, "but I guess that would mean you wouldn't get to come," she said dauntingly.

Shiena felt ashamed of her desire. She wanted Takechi to fuck her so badly, yet it was true that she despised her. But right now, her body needed it, her heat was unbearable.

"P-Please...stop teasing me and just...fuck me for real. I need it, even if it's...you."

"Your insides are so wet and tight. Poor you, this must be painful for you. Tell you what, I'll move at a slow pace and you tell me when to go faster," Otoya said with a smile of satisfaction as she started moving her hips slowly.

When Takechi started to move it felt incredible. It felt like something Shiena had been waiting for all her life. she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. But it was too slow for her needs.

"Please...go faster...!"

"What's that Shiena-chan? I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you," she continued at her slow pace

"You...tease...Fuck me harder goddamnit! Please, I can't bear with it anymore! Fuck me!"

Otoya slammed it in and out at great force.

"Mmmmm~good girl I like it when you're vocal, but to think 30 minutes ago you were begging me to leave you alone. Haha how funny and ironic."

It felt so good. Shiena's body was so much in pleasure that she didn't even care about Takechi's mocking. She was just too desperate for sex that it didn't matter anymore.

"Y-Yes, continue...It feels good..."

Otoya thrust faster but she didn't look like she was coming yet.

"I will admit your rebellious attitude is quite cute but I like you when you're honest as well. Mmmmmmmm~"

Shiena could barely hear what Takechi said, too overtaken by pleasure. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. She wanted to feel Takechi closer to her. She felt like she wouldn't last long and will probably come soon.

"Ahhh...yes, this feels so good..."

"Mmmmmmmm~ Shiena-chan, I want to hear more," she began thrusting faster and then nibbled at Shiena's neck.

Shiena wasn't even thinking about Takechi anymore. All she could think of was the wonderful feeling in her pussy. she could feel that she was about to come soon. she heard a distant voice telling her they wanted to hear her more and, too much in pleasure, she didn't see why I shouldn't.

"It feels great! This is so good... I'm going to come soon!"

"Mmmm Shiena-chan is so honest right now," she thrust her hips even faster, "hey Shiena-chan if you ever need help with your heat you can always call on me. You'll call on me, right?"

All Shiena could hear was 'help' and 'heat', which she replied: "YES!". She felt a pleasant pressure in her lower belly, inside her sex. She felt a pulsation in it too, and she let out a powerful moan as she finally came.

"Mmmm nhh nnnh~ Shiena-chan your insides are squeezing me so tightly, it's like it's saying I love you. Hold me close to you. What a wonderful feeling, I won't last long," she thrust her hips faster and harder, "Shiena-chan I'm going to come soon! nhhnhh~"

Shiena was so blissful right now. Her body was all numb. She was gasping to catch up her breath. She felt like she was hugging someone, but she couldn't remember who. She was too relax and pleased to care for now. Then she opened her eyes and remembered everything. But it was too late now. Shiena lost her first time to freaking Takechi Otoya.

"Take...chi..."

"What's the matter Shiena-chan? You were in so much pleasure a second ago, perhaps you will feel better if I take the condom off. Do you want that Shiena-chan?" Otoya threatened as she thrust her hips even faster.

Shiena's body was too weak by her recent orgasm to protest. she could only weakly say: "N-No..don't...". Her body was too numb to feel the thrusting anymore. This situation felt so bittersweet. She liked it physically, but mentally on the other hand...

"I won't take the condom off if you come to me with your heat from now on," Otoya thrust even faster. From the way her dick was pulsating, Shiena could tell that she was going to come.

Shiena was backed into a corner. If Takechi removed the condom she might get pregnant, which was out of the question. But the other option was far from being pleasant...or was it? She had to admit...it had been quite pleasant...but still, it was Takechi, a bully, a lady killer...who actually fuck well. And it wasn't like any other girls, a nice one especially, would be interested in her anyway…That was what Shiena thought.

"F-Fine, I'll...so please keep the goddamn condom on!"

"Hehe, good girl. I knew you'd make the right choice," Otoya kissed Shiena, sticking her tongue into Shiena's mouth as she thrust even faster. She then broke the kiss and yelled "Shiena-channnnnnnn! I'm gonna come" as she reached her ejaculation. Shiena could feel the condom inflating. It was a big load.

It felt awkward to have Takechi coming inside of her. She didn't know what to think. She felt violated yet, kind of aroused. She felt weird when she kissed her, both disgusted and excited. Shiena blamed her heat for that.

"Um Shiena-chan, you're still holding on to me. I need to pull out, can you let go?" Otoya said sweetly, clearly happy with the situation.

Shiena realized shamefully that Takechi was right. She immediately let her go, blushing with shame. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappeared forever.

Otoya pulled out, then gleefully she grabbed Shiena panties and sniffed them and then put them back on Shiena. She then took the condom off threw it in the trash and put on her own panties.

"Well Shiena-chan, that was fun. Be sure to keep your promise with me."

When Takechi pulled out, Shiena rolled back in the bed and curled up, too embarrassed to even look at her. She made a promise she's already regretting. She almost felt like she had sold her soul to the Devil.

Otoya leaned down and kissed Shiena on the cheek.

"See you later Shiena-chan," then moments later she was gone and Shiena was left all alone in the Infirmary.

Shiena remained in the infirmary bed, curled up. SHe could barely believe what happened. She had sex with Takechi, her first time. And worst of it, she actually liked it. But she regretted to have promised her to do it again in her next heat. But she knew she didn't really have a choice, considering the deal Takechi had with the other Alphas. And also, a small part of her, even if she didn't want to admit it, was eager for next time.

* * *

 **Each time I do a roleplay with someone I always end up rape. Not that I'm complaining xD**


	3. Non-Class Black AU 2

**Hi! This is a continuation of the first chapter (the non-class black au), I hope you'll like it too.**

* * *

Shiena was having a bad day. It was her heat that came back. Usually, she bears with it pretty well, but not today. After the day Takechi raped her, something had awoken in her. A strong desire for sex. When she woke up after she was raped, Takechi had left her apartment, leaving a note threatening her to denounce her group if she tells the police about what happened. So Shiena never told anyone, living in fear that Takechi might come back. Lying in her bed, she was trying to fall asleep.

Shiena heard a sound coming from the living room, it was the sound of floors squeaking. She blenched. What was that noise? She immediately rose up from the bed, on guard. She cautiously left her bedroom after she put her glasses, hoping that it was only her imagination.

Shiena reached the living room but when she reached it no one was there. She sighed with relief. So it was really her imagination. She then went to the kitchen to drink some water. She began to think that what happened with Takechi made her paranoiac.

The brunette felt a hand wrap around her but before she could scream, another hand covered her mouth.

''Hello Shiena-chan'' Otoya said cheerfully.

Shiena wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She recognized with terror the voice. It must be a bad dream, why was she back?! Instinctively, Shiena tried to bite the hand that was gagging her.

"Ouchie" Otoya said, smiling. She then threw Shiena on the floor and then she pulled out her scissors and pointed them at Shiena. "That wasn't very nice now was it Shiena-chan?" She said in a calm low voice.

"You...why...why are you back! Just...just leave me alone, please! I won't tell anyone about what happened so please...don't hurt me," Shiena begged as she began to shiver in fear.

''Well obviously I came back for round two. And I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to also. I highly doubt that you want me to leave you alone after what I found in the bathroom cabinet'' Otoya took out the birth control pills from her pocket and showed them to Shiena. She then shook them "I didn't expect you to want to do it with me raw. Also that smell, where's, is it coming from?" she asked as if she didn't know the answer

It wasn't true. Shiena only started to take birth control out of fear that another Alpha, or Takechi again, would rape her without a condom. She wanted to avoid getting pregnant. It was all because Takechi's terrorized her.

"No...that's wrong...I don't want that! Leave me alone, you...you monster!" But despite that, her heat strike back and she had to repress a moan. Having someone on top of her was arousing her, even if she was utterly terrified.

"What's the matter, I thought you loved me," Otoya said sweetly as she smiled. Shiena's eyes met her calm yet crazy gaze, and she pressed her scissors against Shiena's cheek.

"I don't think you have any right to say that...When you're giving off that type of smell"

Shiena's eyes became wet when Takechi pressed her scissor on her cheek. She was so afraid, so helpless. Takechi could kill her right away if she wanted.

"Please, don't..."

"Hmmm, I don't know. You been a bad girl, calling me a monster is hurtful. Maybe I should cut you after all I mean it would be just so easy you have no neighbors, no one would hear you scream," Otoya smiled sadistically.

This time, Shiena was sobbing out of fear.

"N-No, I'm begging you...please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I won't say that anymore, I...I'll do what you want, just...don't hurt me."

"Really, you'll do what I want?" Otoya looked thoughtful for a moment she then smiled and said: "tell me how much you want my dick!"

Shiena didn't want to say that, it would be a lie. But she knew she had no other choices. If she refused, she could get hurt. And if she tried to run away, she could get killed. She had to do as this psycho says, for her own safety.

"I...I really want...your dick..."

"Oh come on, you can do better than that" Otoya said with a perverted smile on her face. She was blushing a little

"I want your dick! Your dick...is great. I...love it. It feels...good. It's wonderful," Shiena said with a shaky voice.

"Good girl," Otoya pat Shiena's head. "Since you asked for it so politely I'll give it to you" she put her scissors in her belt that she carries her scissors around in. She then took off her panties and put her dick in front of Shiena. "Go ahead then, have fun go on touch it."

Shiena realized that she could possibly run now that Otoya's scissors are in her belt but the latter could easily take them out, plus she was blocking the doorway.

Shiena froze for a moment. It was still as big as she remembered. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to. It was the only way to make things less worst. So she behaved herself and stretched her hand. She nervously stroke Takechi's dick, touching all the length. She then wrapped her fingers around it and moved her hand as if she was giving it a massage.

"Mmmm good girl, keep doing that," Otoya pat Shiena's head once more.

Reassured, Shiena continued what she was doing. She slightly shook her dick, giving her a handjob. But she couldn't help but shivered when Takechi touched her.

"Mmmm Shiena-chan you're in heat right?" Otoya asked as if she didn't" know the answer

Shiena continued giving her a handjob as she answered her question.

"Y-Yes...I am..." she said, afraid.

"How about you use your other hand to pleasure yourself?" Otoya said happily with her eyes closed.

Shiena didn't like that. She didn't want to pleasure herself in front of her rapist. But she knew it wasn't a suggestion but an order. So she obeyed and slipped her other hand in her panties. She was disturbed to see how wet she was, but she then realized that it was because of her heat. Shiena started to rub her pussy as she continued to do the same with Takechi's dick, letting out some soft moans.

"Mmmm Shiena-chan, I'll give you a reward later. You're going to love what I have in store for you.

Mmm your such a good girl."

Somehow, what Takechi told her comfort her. Even if she wasn't interested in her reward, at least it wouldn't be something painful. that was all that matter now, to not suffer. So Shiena put more effort into her handjob, to be sure Takechi wouldn't change her mind about the reward. She also continued to rub her slit, making her pussy even wetter.

"Mmmm Shiena-chan are you feeling good? You seem eager for the reward."

"Y-Yes, I am," Shiena claimed, even if it wasn't totally a lie.

"Ha! I'm glad that you're feeling so good, tell me when you're about to come okay Shiena-chan mmmmm~"

Shiena didn't feel like she could come like that. It was hard to masturbate when one was afraid for their life. But she still tried her best, too afraid to protest.

"Y-Yes..." Shiena said, clearly doubting she could.

"Mmm good girl Mmmm Shiena-chan this is ok but it's not enough," suddenly Otoya took Shiena's hand off her dick and shoved it in her mouth.

Shiena offered no resistance when Takechi suddenly thrust her dick inside of her mouth. She knew it would most likely happen. But she did nothing specific, she even had stopped touching herself, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Otoya continue thrusting into Shiena's mouth.

''mmmmmm~ Shiena-chan move your tongue.''

Shiena did as she was told. She moved her tongue as Takechi continued to fuck her mouth. It was hard to breathe since her sex was so big. Shiena just wanted it to be over soon so she put more effort into pleasing her with her tongue.

"Hey Shiena-chan, don't feel discouraged, touch yourself too. I can't be the only one feeling good mmmmm~ "Otoya started to thrust harder.

Shiena was trying to breathe by her nose, fearing that she might suffocate. She then continued to touch herself, her moans gagged by the dick in her mouth. Her body felt warm, she was sensitive down there thanks to her heat.

"Good girl, if you keep this up I'll come soon mmmmmm~" Otoya continued thrusting into Shiena's mouth this time harder and faster.

Shiena put all she had into her licking, feeling like she would lack oxygen soon. She could taste something salty in her mouth, she felt like it was going to be over soon. Her hand continued to pleasure herself too, her love juice leaking more and more from her pussy.

"That's it that's very good I'm going to come mmmmmm~" Shiena felt Otoya's semen on her tongue but then Otoya pulled out and came all over Shiena's face, especially on her glasses. The latter's vision was blurred more than it was when Shiena didn't have them on. "nhhnhh~"

Shiena felt a warm and sticky liquid all over her face and suddenly, she couldn't see. There was something white and sticky on her glasses. She understood quickly what had happened: Takechi had come on her face. At least her eyes had been protected by her glasses, but still, Shiena felt terribly humiliated and began to tear up.

''Awww sorry, I didn't mean to come all over your cute face'' Otoya said, smiling.

Otoya took off Shiena's glasses and then took out a hanky from her skirt pocket and begin wiping Shiena's face gently.

Shiena felt so soiled right now. Like a mere object. There was no sincerity in Takechi's apology.

"You...you're mean..."

"Oh..." Otoya's face became gloomy. "You think I'm mean? This isn't mean, do you want to see mean Shiena-chan," Otoya said as she looked like she was about to take out her scissors.

Shiena shivered in fear and fell on her back, putting her hands in front of her face at an attempt to protect herself.

"No...please don't...I'm sorry...!"

"If your really sorry you'll show me with your actions, not with you're insincere apologies," Otoya said cheerfully as she pointed the scissors at Shiena. "I'm sure you know what to do, right Shiena-chan?"

Shiena was still trembling as she gazed at the scissors near her.

"N-No, I...I don't know...please forgive me!"

"Oh come on, your smart girl, I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you. I'll forgive you if you can guess correctly."

Shiena wasn't sure what Takechi wanted, but she had an idea. Whether it was that or not, she was sure that Takechi would probably like that. And a happy Takechi was safer for her. So Shiena undressed, despite the shame she was feeling, and laid on her back, spreading her legs.

"I'm...sorry...Please, accept my...pussy, as an apology."

Otoya started breathing heavily she was drooling a lot.

"kyaaaaaaaaaa! Shiena-chan so lewd. I'll gladly accept your apology," then Otoya got on top of Shiena and she started rubbing her dick on Shiena's pussy, "my my you're quite wet Shiena-chan," she then whispered lowly in Shiena's ear. "Did you want me to fuck you that bad?"

A part of Shiena wanted to scream "No, get the fuck out of here" but of course she didn't say that. She had to keep Takechi pleased, otherwise she might get hurt. Despite the fear of having that psycho on top of her while she was naked, Shiena managed to smile weakly.

"That's because...you talked about a reward earlier and...it excited me. "Shiena said, trying to get on Takechi's good side.

"Hehe my Shiena-chan has such a good memory. Very well then, I'll give you a reward," Otoya began nibbling Shiena's neck and massaging her breasts

Shiena gasped softly. It felt good. Too good, given the situation. But it was better this way. Anything was better than being tortured and killed. And with her heat, she could almost enjoy this. Almost.

"Ahhh...yes..."

Otoya kiss down Shiena's neck to her chest she took Shiena's nipple into her mouth and gently nibble it while massaging the other breast.

Shiena moaned softly. Her body was becoming warmer. She was feeling like her sex was on fire, desperate to have some attention. She could almost forget her predicament thanks to the pleasure.

"Y-Yes...more..."

Otoya stopped touching Shiena's breasts and remove her mouth from Shiena's nipple she then traced her finger around in a heart shape on Shiena's belly right above her sex.

"Where do you want it next Shiena-chan? this is your reward after all," she said happily with a smile on her face.

Shiena felt a rush of adrenaline. Takechi was being nice for once, and Shiena wanted her to stay that way. So she got along with her desire and acted obediently.

"My...my pussy...please," Shiena asked.

Otoya got in between her legs and spread them open even more to get a full view of Shiena's pussy.

"Shiena-chan's so naughty," she began rubbing Shiena's sex, "you're so wet and moist here," Otoya said with a perverted grin on her face as she began to rub a little harder.

Shiena felt so vulnerable, at the mercy of a perverted serial killer. But Shiena managed to keep her calm. She had to. She had to keep going with what Takechi was expecting from her, to avoid unnecessary pain. So Shiena didn't refrain herself from moaning from pleasure, her heat making her even more sensitive.

"That's because...ahhh...you turn me on...so much...ahh.."

"Good Girl, they say honesty is the best policy," Otoya said, then her mouth approaches Shiena's clit and she breathed in and out on it smelling the aroma of Shiena's sex, then began to slightly lick her clit.

Gosh, it felt wonderful. Shiena's body was really craving sexual stimulation. She couldn't help but like this, and want more. Her clit was almost pulsating so much she was horny.

"I...I want more...it feels...so good...ahhh"

Without any hesitation, Otoya forced two fingers inside of Shiena and lick her clit faster

Shiena let out a slight cry when Takechi suddenly forced two fingers inside of her. It didn't hurt, but it sure surprised her.

"Ahhh, y-yes...that feels great..."

Otoya's began moving her fingers back and forth while she licked Shiena's clit just a little bit faster.

Shiena couldn't last any longer.

"I'm...I'm coming! AHH!"

Her pussy tightens around Takechi's fingers as she reached the climax with a powerful moan of pleasure. She then breathed deeply, exhausted by her recent orgasm.

Otoya pulled out her fingers and licked them.

"Wow that was rather quick, maybe you're more sensitive because of your heat."

Shiena was gasping, feeling dizzy. She was feeling great until she remembered with who she was. Shiena tried her best to hide her fear, knowing that it wasn't over.

"Ah...yeah...my heat and...because you're so good."

"Nhnnhn I can't hold it in any longer I need to put it in Shiena-chan, just too lewd" Otoya lined up her dick against Shiena's entrance and she pushed it in one thrust.

Shiena let out a cry when Takechi suddenly penetrated her. She might be wet and excited, it hurt a little bit. She could feel her pussy stretched. But after a few seconds, her pussy got used to it and it started to feel good. Her pussy got even more wet like it was welcoming Takechi's dick.

"Ahhhhh"

"Mmmmm~your so tight. Shiena-chan as I thought before your pussy is the best nhnnh," Otoya began thrusting back and forth.

Shiena could feel Takechi's dick filling every inch of her pussy. It felt wonderful. Her hips were shaking in pleasure. Despite her predicament, she had to admit that, Takechi fucked well.

"Ahh...you too...your dick is...great...Ahhh"

Otoya continued thrusting back and forth.

"You're such a good honest girl aren't you Shiena-chan? You want me to go faster right?"

Shiena could feel jolts of pleasure browsing in all her body. She wanted it so much. Her body was craving for this. Her heat was finally being eased. "Y-Yes, please...Ahhhhh"

"Mmmmm~ you're being so loud Shiena-chan, if you had neighbours they definitely would hear you," Otoya began thrusting faster, "why don't you say my name? Say it Shiena-chan, I want to hear you screaming my name!"

Shiena was beginning to be overtaken by pleasure. She couldn't give a damn about anything else other than the wonderful pleasure in her pussy. She was ready to do anything to keep it going.

"Ta...Takechi...!"

"That's a good start but I want you to say my given name not my surname, silly Shiena-chan. And I want you to scream it!'' Otoya said.

Shiena barely ever called others by their given name. It felt too...intimate. But in her current situation, she couldn't say she wasn't intimate with Takechi.

"O...toya..." Shiena managed to say between two moans of pleasure.

"Louder! LOUDER! Shiena-chan!" Otoya demanded as she began thrusting faster and harder.

Shiena couldn't stop herself from moaning. It felt so good. She was about to come. Without realizing it, she wrapped her legs around Takechi's waist and screamed "OTOYA!" as she finally reached the climax with a powerful moan. Her pussy was pulsating and she felt wonderfully dizzy.

"Nhnhh Shiena-chan, you're squeezing me so tightly, I'm going to cum! Mmmmm~" Otoya kissed Shiena as she came inside her could feel herself being filled to the brim.

Shiena felt her pussy being filled with a hot liquid. It was pleasant. She then felt that she was being kissed and didn't protest, too dizzy and still enjoying the effect of her recent orgasm to care. Her legs fell on the floor, too exhausted to move.

Otoya broke the kiss and then pulled out. She then flipped Shiena over on her belly with her butt up in the air. She then put it in again, coating her dick in shiena's juices and her own semen before she spread Shiena's butt hole.

"If I don't clog this one up with my love to it would be a waste, right Shiena-chan?"

It took a moment for Shiena to realize what was going on. Still too weakened, all she managed to do was to get on all fours, not having enough strength to rise up. "What...what are you intending to do...No...please, don't!"

In a panic, Shiena instinctively tried to push Takechi away. Otoya pulled out her scissors and put them underneath Shiena's throat.

"That's not good Shiena-chan. You were being so obedient and honest a minute ago. Do you want me to slice your throat open and just fuck your corpse instead" Otoya said with a huge grin on her face.

Even more panicked, Shiena began to struggle despite the scissors. Otoya grabbed Shiena's waist and press the scissors against her throat.

"This is your final warning Shiena-chan. Do you want me to fuck your ass until it's bleeding? Cuz I can do that. You don't want me to roughly force it into you do you. I'm trying to be gentle with you, you need to listen if you want it to not hurt you," Otoya said calmly.

Shiena stopped resisting. She had been wrong to think Takechi could be nice, to let her guard down. She shouldn't have forgotten with whom she was dealing with: a psychopath. There was no way she could avoid what was going to happen. All she could do was make sure it will hurt less.

"N-No...don't be...rough, please. I won't...misbehave anymore..." Shiena managed to say, sobbing.

While still holding the scissors underneath Shiena's throat, Otoya let go of her waist and grabbed her own dick instead.

"If your really sorry, how about as an apology you make it easier for me to penetrate your cute butt? Spread your butt cheeks for me and tell me you want it," Otoya said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Shiena didn't want to do that. She knew it would probably hurt. Her dick was way too big to fit. But Shiena knew that if she didn't cooperate, things would get worst to her. So she obeyed, despite how humiliating it was, and spread her butt cheeks.

"I...I want your dick...in my...ass," Shiena said with a shaky voice, still sobbing.

"Good girl," Otoya said as she pressed her dick against the entrance to Shiena's ass and then pushed in the glands gently and slowly, then she waited a bit. "nhnhn~ this part of you is even tighter but then again you are pretty uptight haha."

Shiena didn't like the feeling. This place had always been for her an exit only. She was so afraid she was going to rip. Her well being was in Takechi's hands, she was at the mercy of her dick.

"P-Please...be gentle..."

"Don't worry, I'm being gentle. This is why I'm waiting for your butthole to stretch so it'll be easier for me to move inside you Shiena-chan," Otoya said calmly and clearly.

It didn't really comfort Shiena, but she knew that there was nothing more she could say, so she just braced herself, quietly sobbing in fear.

"All right I think it's stretched enough, I'll put the rest of it in now," slowly and gently Otoya pushed the rest of it in all the way to the base "mnnmhhn~ you're squeezing me so tightly it's like your saying you want me to come in your ass!"

It hurt. The pain was bearable, but it was still painfully unpleasant. Shiena didn't like that at all. She just wanted it to be over soon.

"N..No..."

"Mmmm~You're not feeling good, are you? Guess I'll have to change that" while still holding the scissors against Shiena's throat, Otoya used her other hand to reach in between Shiena's legs and stimulate her clit.

Shiena unwillingly let out a moan. She didn't want to like it. But she was so sensitive right now and in heat, so her pussy gladly welcomed this sudden attention. The pleasure she felt eased a little bit of her pain and made it somehow bearable.

"P-Please..."

"Please what?" Otoya continued stimulating Shiena's clit as she began to move slowly. "mmmmm~when I stimulate your clit you get tighter here...interesting..."

The movement in her ass felt awkward, it was still painful but the stimulation on her clit made it less unpleasant. But it wasn't like she liked that either, but she wanted Takechi to continue touching her clit.

"Please...don't stop...touching me...down there...Ahhh"

"Ok Shiena-chan, if you can tell me how good it feels I'll continue touching it," Otoya continued stimulating Shiena's clit as she thrusted slowly this time a little bit faster but still pretty slow. She then nibbled Shiena's neck.

Shiena managed to refrain herself from crying. She hated this. She felt so used like she was just a sex object. But if it was the only way for her to not be in pain, then she'll swallow her pride and do what she had to do.

"It...it feels good...when you touch my clit. It felt...amazing. So please...continue. I'm begging you!"

"Good girl Shiena-chan" Otoya smelt the nape of Shiena's neck as she continues thrusting at a slow pace. Otoya stimulated Shiena's clit a little faster "nhhhn you're so tight, my dick feels so good, your so naughty Shiena-chan!" Otoya said happily.

Shiena instinctively clenched her ass, wanting Takechi to come as soon as possible so she could be over this. She then moaned in pleasure, thanks to the simulation on her clit. She felt like she might come if they continue like that.

"Ahh...I think...I think I'll...come soon...Ahhh."

"Wow, Shiena-chan you're amazing! You're clenching down so hard on me, do you want me to come in your ass that bad?" Otoya said drooling as she stimulated Shiena's clit a bit faster than at the same time moving at a moderate pace.

Shiena replied nothing to this. She just continued to moan and sob, both from pleasure and pain. She was so sensitive thanks to her recent orgasm, so she didn't last long. "O...Oto...yaaAAHHH!" she yelled as she came. Then all her muscles relaxed and she became limp, offering no resistance while Takechi continued to fuck her ass.

"Shiena-chan..." Otoya moaned as she thrust a bit faster.

She removed her hand from Shiena's clit and grabbed the brunette's waist to get better leverage on her. She didn't mind the fact that Shiena went limp because it just made her feel even more in control.

Shiena could barely feel the thrusting in her ass anymore, too under the effect of her recent orgasm. All she could feel was a weird pressure in her ass.

"Shiena-chan I'm going to come!" Otoya said as she thrusted just a bit faster

Shiena felt relieved. It was finally going to be over. She closed her eyes, only wishing for this to end soon.

"Shiena-chan! I'm going to come in your ass! You're all mine Shiena-chan!" After she said that she bit Shiena's neck deep enough to leave her mark but not deep enough to bleed. Shiena felt a hot liquid spill into her ass as she was bitten.

Shiena let out a cry when she was bitten. It hurt. Then the hot liquid in her ass felt weird. She laid on the ground, feeling that her ass was still stretched. This whole situation was too much for her. She knew she was screwed. This psycho will never leave her alone. She'll be her plaything forever. Upon this realization, Shiena started to cry without restraint, curled up.

"Shhhh shhhh its ok," Otoya picked Shiena up into her arms, cradling her for a second and then she began carrying her to the bedroom. "See now that wasn't so bad," she whispered in a soothing voice, "you got through it. See, you're a strong girl Shiena-chan."

Shiena didn't resist when Takechi took her into her arms. Somehow, what she said calmed her a little, but she was still sobbing.

"Shh shhhh shhh it's ok, it's over now," Otoya said as she laid Shiena out on the bed and covered her with the blankets. Otoya then got behind Shiena and cuddle her through the blankets.

Shiena was so desperate for some comfort, even coming from the person who put her into that state. Her sobbing became quieter and her body stopped shivering as she let herself be comforted by the monster who raped her. She eventually closed her eyes, feeling more and more exhausted by all that happened, too tired to think about it. She snuggled against Takechi, craving for more comfort.

Otoya gently kissed Shiena's cheek as she continues to snuggle Shiena until the brunette fell asleep.

When Shiena woke up in the morning, Otoya was gone. There was a note on her nightstand, with her glasses that were clean now. Shiena nervously picked it up, shivering as she remembered what happened last night. And it only became worst when she read what was on the note.

" _Hope you enjoyed last night cuz I sure did. I'll be back to give you more of my love, see ya Shiena-chan 3_ "

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of the second chapter (the school au)! Seeya for more futa OtoShie smut!**


End file.
